Big Brother Sim Edition 3 Episode11
So heres the deal. If I waited to film and then post the episode, then the episode wouldn't have been realeased untill September. So, to FINALLY end big brother 3, I'm going to release the final 2 episodes of the season in script format for you to read instead of watch :) sorry for ny inconvienience. Episode 11: * -Starts with Kellie, Vince, Jill, Michael, and Mariam standing on their polls-'' ''* -Amy (who is sititng out do to the fact she's the current HOH) stands up of the sofa she is sitting on and moves inside the Big Brother Vacation House-'' 'Amy Says Room:' The heat was absolutely boiling. I couldn't even stand sitting on the beach. I definitely don't envy the others who have to compete in this dreadful heat! ''* - Mariam rubs leg-'' '''Mariam says Room:' I have really bad legs as it is, so I knew this challenge was impossible for me to win, I figured I would try, but it proved to be too much.. *-Mariam steps down of pole / Michael, Kellie, Vince, and Jill remain-'' ''*-Mariam walks into the house and meets Amy in the kitchen - Mariam makes food - sits at table with Jill-'' '''Amy says:' We really need to keep our eyes close on Kellie and Vince.. they're close, and we're getting down to crunch time in this game.. might be time to let one of them go. Mariam says: I wouldn't have a problem with that. It would be the smart thing to do. Who do you thinks the bigger threat though? Amy says: Well, considering neither of them have proven themselves in challenges.. I would have to say Vince, maybe? Kellie really seems to just lay back and go with the flow, Vince seems like more of a game player. It seems like Kellie does as Vince says. For example, back in week two when there was an alliance between Kellie, Vince, Riley, and myself, Kellie said nothing until Vince showed interest in joining us. Mariam says: Vince seems like he's more of a strategist.. but to me I think Kellies better at challenges, with at this point might be more of a threat. If Vince leaves, Kellie can win challenges and save her behind. If Kellie leaves, Vince probably wont, he'll try and talk his way into staying, but in the end it wont work. Amy says: Well really, I don't think we have to worry about Kellie winning challenges.. She does well but never wins. Mariam says: Who do you think will win this one? Amy Says: Probably Jill... *-wide view of everyone left on the polls-'' '''Michael says Room:' The heat.. don't even get me started. *-Michael gets down off poll-'' '''Michael says Room:' I knew I wasn't going to win. The others all want this too badly, so I wasn't about to put myself through tourture just to get 2nd in the competition. Kellie says: And then there were 3... Elapsed Time: 01hr 30mins *-with Kellie and Vince standing next to eachother, and two poles separating then from Jill, Kellie and Vince take the chance to whisper quietly-'' '''Vince says:' Kel.. I don't think I can do this.. Kellie says: What? Are you sure..? Vince says: Mhm.. it's too hot, my legs feel like they could give out.. and I just want to faint. Kellie says: Step down.. its okay. I'm actually feeling pretty good. I think I might be able to win. *-Vince steps down and walks into the house-'' ''*-Kellie looks at Jill-'' '''Kellie says:' And then there were two.. *-Time passes - clips are just shown of the final 2, Jill and Kellie, standing on their polls.-'' '''Kellie says Room:' I'm feeling good, I look over at Jill, she's looking good. So I'm thinkin'. What can I do? *-Kellie looks over to Jill-'' '''Kellie says:' You really wanna be here all day? Jill says: Huh? Kellie says: Look, we can stand here and make all the deals we want, which I'm willing to do, I'll keep you safe. But if you win, this will be your third Head of Household win. I have yet to win. Please Jill, I am absolutely begging you, let me have this win, I've been waiting all game for this win! Jill says: I dont know about that.. Kellie says: Please! Jill says: Promise You'll keep me safe? Kellie says: Promise! *-Long pause-'' '''Jill says:' Remember this.. *-Jill steps down off poll - KELLIE WINS HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD-'' -Commercial Break- *-Amy is walking toward living room, Jill is walking toward kitchen, the two walk past eachother- '''Jill says:' Bitch. Amy says: Excuse me? Jill says: Did I studdar? Amy says: No, I think I heard you loud and fucking clear. Who do you think you are just marching up in here and randomly calling me a bitch? Jill says: Nothing was random about it at all sweetheart. You stabbed me and Tarek in the back. It's called freedom of speech, I'm voicing my opinion, and my opinion is that you're a bitch. Amy says: You can just fuck off. Nobody in this house gives a shit what you think, you're going home this week and thats that. So pack your fucking bags! Jill says: I've beat the ods and survived eviction twice already.. I'm not scared to face the block a third time. Amy says: You should be.. Jill says Room: I'm not even going to fucking bother. little does she know me and Kellie have a deal. I'm not going on the block. All I need to do is talk to kellie and that bitch will be the one walking out the front door. Not me. ''-Commercial-'' *-Sinead calls every to the couch-'' '''Sinead says:' Houseguests, I truly mean, congratulations on coming this far, it was not an easy task. Unfortunately for two of you, the dream of winning will end, today. This week, is the second, and final, double eviction week. Kellie, with no time to waste, Kellie, please stand and announce your nominations.. *-Kellie stands-'' '''Kellie says:' Coming into this game, I was a very high moraled girl. I refused to lie, cheat and steal. I've stayed myself throughout the game, and only bent my beliefs a few times. I honor friends, and what I promise them. and with that said. I have chosen to nominate. ............ ...... .......... ..... ......... ...... Michael. *-Michael stands and takes one of the nomination chairs* Kellie says: And my second nominee is.. ....... ... ...... .... ..... ... ..... ... .... ... ..... Jill. *-Jill has shocked look on face-'' ''*-Jill takes the other nomination chair-'' '''Kellie says:' I said I don't lie to friends, and that I keep my promises to friends. Jill, you're not my friend. You are a very mean, spiteful person. My real friends, are Mariam, Michael, Amy and Vince. I promised them we'd go to the end together and that we'd evcit you. Sorry, you played a great game, but this time you got dooped, and even the greatest plpayers have to go home at some point. *-Kellie sits-'' '''Sinead says:' Okay Jill, and Michael, it's time to vote, as usual you two, as the nominees cannot vote, neither can Kellie, the current head of household. Vince, you're up! THE VOTES: Vince - I vote to evict, Jill Mariam - I vote to evict, Jill Amy - I gladly vote to evict, Jill Sinead says: The votes are in, and will a unanimous vote.. Jill, you have been evicted from the big brother house. *-Jill stands and walks out without recieving and hugs - everyone else stands-'' '''Amy says:' Even when its all over and done with she's still a bitch. I was willing to atleast say goodbye.. Jills goodbye interview: I feel absolutely humiliated. The others made me out to be this monster.. and thats not who I am. I'm going to be glad to be able to go home and see my boyfriend. ''-Commerical-'' ''-houseguests behind HOH podiums- Amy, Vince, Michael, Mariam competing-'' Sinead says: Houseguests this competition is called, "which is true?" I'll read a statement about Big Brother Sim Edition Seasons 1 and 2. First person to buzz in must awnser if its true or false. If you're wrong, you're eliminated. But if you're right, you get to choose someone to be eliminated. Question 1: In season 1: Ada was infamous for taking sponge bathes in the kitchen sink ' ' Buzzed in': Vince - Got awnser wrong - Eliminated.' Question 2: In neither season did any two housemates have sex Buzzed in: Michael - Got awnser wrong - Elimianted Final 2 '''- Mariam and Amy '''Question 3: Both winners so far, have never won a head of household competition Buzzed in: Amy - Got awnser correct AMY WINS HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD ''-With no time to spare house guests head inside for nominations.'' Sinead says: Well done Amy, you have secured yourself a spot in the final 4. However, with those perks come the responcibility of nominating two houseguests. Who have you chosen? ''-Amy stands-'' Amy says: We've all become good friends, the five of us created our alliance in week 3, and stuck together.. so trust me this is tough.. but I nomiante. ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Kellie and Vince, you two are close friends, and I love you both, but really, at this point in the game you're too dangerous together. ''-Kellie and Vince take the nomination chairs-'' ''-Vince crys-'' Kellie says: Don't cry Vince, we did well, and one of us will still have a chance to win. No hard feelings Amy.. we understand. Sinead says: It's time to vote, Kellie and Vince, as the two nominees you arnt allowed to vote, neither is the current head of household, Amy, unless there is a tie. VOTES: Michael - I vote to evict Vince Mariam - I vote to evict Vince.. sorry bud. Sinead says: Housegusts, the votes are in.. and with a unanimous vote... Vince says: It's me.. I just know it. Sinead says: Vince you have been evicted from the big brother house. Vince says: see :( ''-Vince gets up, hugs kellie first, then everyone else, then leaves the big brother house-'' ''-kellie cries, Mariam comforts-'' ''-Amy sits being very quiet-'' ''-Michael stands there very awkwardly-'' Vinces goodbye interview I have been a fan of the show forever. So to be on it and make it this far is an absolute dream! I love the final 4 all so much! but I have to say, I hope Kellie wins. Well. We have finally reached final 4. This Seasons final 4 is: ''Amy, Kellie, Mariam, and Michael.'' One episode left which means, its the finale, and the winner will be chosen, and for the first time in big brother sim edition history, YOU CHOOSE THE WINNER! Voting is open untill July 4th, 2009. To vote private message the youtube user Simmer126 title the message 'MY VOTE' and in the message say the following "My vote goes to __________" With the name of the houseguest you want to win. Houseguest with the most votes will win. and the rest will place from 4th place to 2nd place depending on how many votes they recieve. GET TO VOTING! Reasons they should win: Amy: Formed the alliance between herself, Riley, Mariam, Michael, Kellie and Vince that carried her to the final 4. Laid low in the beginning, but when she had to play she picked her game up winning 2 head of household competitions. And she made it to the end without being nominated. Kellie: Formed true bonds with people, stayed true and loyal to those who she trusted, made it through the whole game being a target, yet only being nominated once in the final week Mariam: '''Oldest houseguest ever to make it to the final 4, or the finale on any sims big brother on youtube. Was a kind, old lady flying under the radar, was nominated week 3, which caused her to flip the switch into game mode proving anyope of any age can be a great player in big brother '''Michael: '''The awkward lanky kid, who never really had any good friends in the house, and was nominated 3 times, and survived all 3. Yet Michael was a very important key player. Almost everyones plan since week 1 involved getting michael on their side. Nobody relized how important Michael actually was. '''PLEASE IM TESTING THIS VOTING FOR WINNER THING THIS ONE TIME, IF I LIKE IT, YOU CAN CHOOSE EVERY WINNER. BUT DONT VOTE BASED ON WHOS YOUR FAVORITE, VOTE WHO YOU THINK DESURVES TO WIN. IF I THINK PEOPLE VOTE BASED ON THEIR FAVORTE, I WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT BULLSHIT AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU VOTE AGAIN!